Called a Witch
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Basically The Little Mermaid with like a lot of things that were not in the movie and my own making of the story. It involves some wacky things, sad and heart warming. Read if you dare? No read it. John/AR (Lil' Hal)


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or the characters they just belong to Andrew Hussie who is the greatest person ever for this and well yeah that is all for now. Only the plot is mine, well part of the plot is mine.

Warning: This is fish on fish? Jk this is male on male, if you don't like gay fish or men for that matter then please exit out of the place and go skip in a field of fire, please and thank you. Also no flagging please.

Summary: Got the idea off the song Poor Unfortunate Souls, so wait for the characters to placed down there so for now it will probably will be like a totally short fiction… And stay for tentacle Bro… Yeah?

* * *

Called a Witch

* * *

Part 1

* * *

The water about them bubbled with excitement, a blue-eyed merboy swam through the water doing twirls and swimming up. It was quite often that he swam up to the surface and his dad didn't mind because he was proud of his son and trusted him.

Of course he had the need to fall in love with someone on land but he didn't sweat it, he did a flip as his sky blue tail brushed the top of the water then he popped his head up smiling to the upcoming sun. He wavered at the top of the water, totally unaware of the blonde standing at shore, his white hair dancing in the gentle wind that was happening and his black pointed sunglasses that were tinted red shining to the new sun. He also didn't know the other was staring right at him and pretending to be there to watch the sunrise.

The boy turned and saw the other and waved. "Hey Hal!" It was always a greeting that they did.

"Hey John!" Hal shouted back as he smiled to him slightly and usually it was only the morning that he smiled since he could see John.

John smiled back then dove back under to go to his sister and spend the day with his trusty sidekick to try to find treasure. He swam to the palace that was decorated for the upcoming on concert to show off his piano skills and he smiled as he looked about. There were pretty flowers about and streamer looking things. John smiled more as he heard his name and he swam over to his father. "Hello Dad!" He waved at the other, one hand behind his back.

"Are you ready for the piano concert tonight son? I'm proud that you're doing it. It can show all the lovely maidens that you need a mate to take over the kingdom son." John nodded his head to this, he knew his father wanted him to take over the kingdom and settle with a nice mermaid. He wasn't that interested in the fact, he guessed he liked Rose kind of but she seemed to drift towards Kanaya a lot and Vriska is fucking crazy; so he settled with being alone most of the time and playing the piano with his trusty daughter eel.

He listened to his dad more before he was dismissed. Might as well go exploring before he did that concert thing which he did want to do since he loved playing the piano for the kingdom. He got his daughter eel who was very excited to see him and swam in happy circles upon seeing him. John smiled to this and patted her nose and she seemed to paused and lean up into it.

John beckoned her to come with him as he twirled then swam out of his room, going to the outskirts of the kingdom to explore for what they needed. "Alright so we need something else to make that present for Hal correct? Then leave it on his favorite rock and walk away or in this case swim...?" John questioned and the eel just stared at her father. "Casey, you're not helping my child... Man if dad knew what I called you he'd flip and same with Hal... I can't believe he has banned so many things for me... " John sighed.

He swam to the cave, different things were there including many items of metal like material that Hal had given him and were rusting to no tomorrow; John sighed. He'd have to remember to remind Hal about them so that they could get replaced. He kept on swimming on as he didn't notice a crab following him to see what he was up to since his dad sent the dude.

After a while they had gotten to the cave and John sighed in relief as he saw his father hadn't found it. It was sort of easy to spot if his father tried hard enough. "JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" John jumped at the loud voice and he whirled around to see the angry crab and he frowned at the gray crab with yellow dots on his head. "YOUR FATHER WOULD BE FUCKING FURIOUS AT THIS FUCKING CAVE JOHN! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?!" With each word it seemed the crabs voice would reach a whole new level of volume.

"Dude Karkat why did you follow me all the way here? You hate getting yourself into my messes and I understand why dude!" John laughed uneasily to this. Why did Karkat even follow him? Oh god this was horrible, he couldn't have his father find out because if he did then he'd be sooooo disappointed in him for what he was even doing now. "Look Karkat... Please don't tell dad. This is just a friend that gave me all the stuff and the prince doesn't like men and fish for that matter... So I could never even get with him and you know that..." He sighed as he sighed. He blushed at the thought though, Hal was a good-looking guy and he had a crush on him. "I'll do the concert tonight like dad wanted me to alright? I just need some time in here before I go...!" John sighed.

Karkat still had the same angry face from before, he wasn't accepting that John had this cave and whether the boy liked it or not. He'd be telling his father no matter what. "YOU KNOW WHAT JOHN. FUCK YOU. I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS TO GO TELL YOUR FATHER!" Karkat's voice was very loud to this as he hated that John liked someone else. Yes he was a crab but he could have fucking feelings for another even if it wasn't his species! "BYE AND HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE JOHN!" Karkat swam away and John began to panic on the inside like fucking hell began to freeze over.

"Wait no Karkat! Please don't do this!" He yelled and swam after the crab. He saw his daughter stay behind as he twirled and tried to catch up with the crab servant. "Karkat please don't do this!" John yelled to this. He saw the crab stop and he also did too as he frowned.

"WHY SHOULD I JOHN? YOUR FATHER DESERVES TO KNOW ABOUT THAT PLACE;. YES YOU MAY STILL BE DOING THAT CONCERT BUT THAT PLACE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE...!" Karkat was furious and John knew that but he liked his place. That was the place he went to get away from all the problems of him not having a freaking girlfriend. He looked down and bit his lip; not knowing what else to do. "SEE THAT IS WHAT I FUCKING THOUGHT JOHN. HE IS BEING TOLD TONIGHT YOU FUCKER!" Karkat yelled and he swam off as John stayed where he was and was getting pissed off. He had to go hide, he didn't want his father to destroy the place in front of him. He swam back to go get his daughter and swallowed to this gently.

John made it to the cavern of his goodies and grabbed Casey as he soon swam away as he bit his lip. He hated to ditch his concerts but since he knew his father would soooo DISAPPOINTED in him. John let Casey swim off somewhere else and he went to his favorite rock, shit he was going to have to shit there for a while and wait out his dad's anger.

Two tufts of blonde hair were poking out from a nearby rock looking at John. Rounded glasses and pointy anime ones stared at the glasses merboy. "Hey Dave... This the one Bro was speaking about?" The anime pointed shades asked the other boy.

"Yeah that's John Egbert, he is next in line for the throne and Bro wants him badly but you know... As a human..." Dave nodded as he looked at the other. "So we have to get him for Bro, Dirk." Dirk nodded his head to Dave and he was smiling to this but only slightly. Dave nodded and swam out of his hiding place, revealing his reddish tentacles flowing about him so that he could swim and being white underneath. His flat and slightly formed chest being shown with slight scars decorating the human part. Dirk came up and his blonde hair was swept up and to the side as he had deeper scars and cuts on his body since he sparred with Bro a lot more. But his tentacles were a light orange and had a pearl color underneath.

John sniffled and frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be doing a concert tonight Johnny boy?" Dave asked as he swam to be in front of John who jumped slightly and swam up in surprise then felt hands grab his arms. "Tsk tsk, what would your father think if he knew you were ditching out on him John?" Dave cooed out.

John glanced behind him and saw another octoboy like the other in front of him. He pursed his lips as he heard what the red one said. "That isn't any of your business. Why do you do know about my concert? You weren't invited... Not if you work for Bro..." John stated and moved his arms slightly to slip of Dirk's grasp.

He was warned about the octoman from his father, since his father knew about the "young" Bro and did not want John at all to be talking with him or with his little minions sort of to say. "Oh John, will you not speak with us then? Even if we promised we good get you to see your friend... Who lives on land?" Dirk stated to John who began to swim away but he paused as he heard what he had said. John slowly turned toward the two.

"What's the catch?" John asked as he frowned deeply. You couldn't come and trust the Striders too well because if you did then you'd just get stabbed in the back anyways and trusting them was always your first mistake.

"Nothing bad... Just once you're human... If you don't get Hal to fall in love with you in three days time than Bro gets to have you as his partner for the fourth and last day." Dave stated smoothly and John winced slightly at the partner aspect.

He didn't want to make Hal to fall for him; he saw him as a really REALLY good friend and he didn't want to ruin the relationship but he truly did want to hang out with him. "Why do I have to get Hal to love me?" John questioned as he tilted his head to the side. He figured this little rumor that he was slightly gay (no a lot more gay than he thought most of the time) had spread around to even the DARKEST corners of the kingdom which included Bro's little coven of whatever the fuck he was.

"It is just part of the deal; now take it or leave it John." Dirk this time responded as the two were known for exchanging between sentences and sometimes finishing each other sentences also. "So is it a deal? If it is then we'll take you to bro now..." Dirk's voice trailed off as he soon swam off. Dave turned and saw what Dirk had seen and he also swam off.

John frowned at this and turned to see his father swimming towards him; a deathly looking cake in his hand. He swooped by John as the other felt his arm gripped and they swam towards his cave. "WAIT NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS DAD! I'M SORRY!" John practically yelled as he soon saw the opening open and the explosive cake be thrown in and the things that Hal had given to him just utterly destroyed.

John finally escaped his father's grip once he saw the debris from all of his things begin to sink back down to the ocean floor. John felt the tears come to his eyes and he shook his head as he swam backwards from his father. "It was for the best John, or else my disappointment would have shown at the concert." John heard his dad and he clenched his hands into fists and shook a bit as he looked down and shook his head. He soon swam away as he bit his lip since he didn't want to yell at him.

The scenery changed from the usual cheery kingdom to a rock barren ocean floor but he floated down and laid on a rock and began to cry. He hadn't want the things that Hal gave him to even be destroyed. He wanted them to stay as they are so he could admire him but he knew his father presumed other things. John didn't hear Dirk and Dave swim up as they looked at each other then John.

"So John are you ready to make that deal now?" Dave asked softly and John jumped as he pushed himself up to look at the two. "Do you want to turn human and go to Hal?" Dave asked him once more.

John chewed on his lip then nodded to this and saw the two hold out their hands. "Then we'll lead you to Bro..." Dirk's voice was low as if not to attract any attention to them. John nodded to this and followed them as he sniffled slightly. He just wanted the things that Hal had given him back and to come back to the water to replace the things that his father destroyed.

They swam through the seaweed forest going through a narrow path that was between some jagged rocks. John looked about and wondered where Bro even kept his base of operations at. John kept on being pulled along as they swam and he saw the two's tentacles were about the same length and slightly curvy towards the end.

They kept on swimming until they cam about to a cave with a lot of weird-looking things with really big butts and looked like they didn't belong underwater. John looked at them and saw how their noses curved along with their body also and they had a really big... Behind? John shook his head and looked up once they got into a really big wide space with a chair that was pointed slightly at the tops.

Black tentacles that had white underneath crawled out from a darkened space to show Bro, his upper chest was chiseled and more scarred then the two boys and he had his hair in a slicked back style but his hair was longer at the ends and they were a little more pointed. His light orange eyes staring at the three. "Hello John," his voice was slightly deep and it sent shivers up John's spine as he saw Dirk and Dave leave the place.

"U-Um hello Bro..." John's seemed to disappear now as he looked up at the man.

"No need to be shy..." Bro smirked slightly as he liked how flustered the piano boy was getting. "So you want to be human yes?" Bro asked as he looked at John. John just simply nodded his head to this as he looked up at Bro with wide eyes. Bro smiled to the eyes, he liked them a lot and he liked John's piano playing a lot also. "On one condition; if you can't have Hal take your virginity by the span of three days then on the fourth day I get to have you." Bro stated and John saw the contract flash into existence.

"Do I just sign?" Bro nodded to response to John and flicked his hand as an elegant feather pen appeared and he handed it John who took it and stared at the contract. He looked up to Bro. "What's the other catch?" His voice was soft as he asked.

Bro couldn't help but smile at this, he had thought that John wasn't that bright but maybe he had been wrong. "I take away your ability to play the piano John..." Bro nodded to this and John swallowed slightly. He loved the fear that developed onto John's face. "Now sign..."

John heard the command and he bit his lip, maybe he shouldn't sign but he shook his head as he rolled the feather pen in his fingers and soon signed his name elegantly onto the paper. _John Egbert _was signed onto the bottom as the feather pen vanished and Bro took his arm and threw him towards the piano that appeared. John groaned once his stomach impacted the keys and he whimpered. He floated atop the bench and looked at Bro who waved his hand for John to continue. John nodded and began to play music as he closed his eyes.

Gold lights lit up and sprayed up from each key that was played, sucking out the talent from John's fingers placing it into one of the misplaced puppets from earlier. It had gone from it reddish color to golden and to a much smaller compact form as Bro placed the thing into his pocket. He looked at John who had stopped and had his hand gently on the keys but he stared down at them in horror. Bro snapped his fingers and John screamed once he felt his fin forming into two legs. John looked at Bro seeing his curly tentacles curl about his bare waist.

"I'll have Dave and Dirk take you up to the surface for now since neither of your companions are with you." John gasped and felt the water go into his lungs and Bro shook his head. He pulled John close and stole his first kiss sending a deep flush onto John's cheeks. He then called out for Dave and Dirk who grabbed each of John's arms and swam him out of the cave as Bro turned away. Now he just had to wait a while or until tomorrow night.

Dirk and Dave swam up to the surface with a John that only struggled some until they threw him up onto the shore. "Remember three days John..." Dave sunk back into the water as he told the other and Dirk right after.

John pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he looked down and saw he was naked. Oh of course he was! He felt the sand and looked up to hear Hal yelling at someone or something; at the voice John tried to stand but felt he was really wobbly on his new legs.

Hal was on the beach with his butler as he looked at the tall man. He really could see him doing puppet shit most of the time though and he looked around and saw the tuff of John's black hair and blinked as he saw the merboy leaned on a rock. "John!" He waved and shouted as he smiled. He ran over and then took a step back when he noticed he was stark naked. His face immediately went red and he gulped. He was not expecting that and to see that... Wait John had legs and not his tail.

"H-Hey Hal! I'm p-pretty sure you're not supposed to s-see me like this r-right?" John blushed as he tried to cover himself up. "U-Um just look away?" John wasn't sure of what to do then yelped when he was all of a sudden shrouded in darkness but he pulled the sheet off and saw Hal's butler dude.

"Oh John this is um Cal... He doesn't speak much but he is the best. I mean like seriously THE BEST!" Hal smiled as Cal bowed slightly to John. Cal had his blonde hair slicked back as his blue eyes seemed to smile to John, he wore a butler outfit but to a minimal as he had suspenders connecting to the orange pants and covering the blue shirt with his name that was written across. John noted the orange sleeves and blinked some, why was the dude wearing two shirts? He shrugged it off a bit as he saw Cal go towards him then wrap the towel around him to cover him.

"Better?" John asked and looked at Hal who nodded his head.

"Why do you have human legs anyways? Like... Aren't you a mermaid?" Hal was confused as to why John was out of the water. But he still helped him walk and stand none the less since he figured John needed somewhere to stay for a while.

"I um... I it's a long story Hal. I'd rather not go into detail now to be honest." John sighed as they helped him up to the castle. "T-This where you live Hal? Are you a prince?" John glanced at him and frowned to this slightly.

"Yeah, my dad is the king but he doesn't come out of his throne room that much and I don't go and visit him. Cal mostly takes care of me." Hal helped John up into the back area of the castle place and led him to his back house. "Here you can stay in here for the time being. I'll get the maids to move some of stuff down here so we can chill out together." Hal nodded as he smiled at John. "I'll also get you clothes!" Hal soon ran out of the room.

John sighed and sat on the bed and saw Cal walk out of the place. He looked around the place and wondered what to do first, the place was pretty interesting and he liked what he saw since they were all mostly Hal's interests.

John wandered the room and wondered how Hal could handle living alone in this place, the palace seemed huge and well this little place must be like his own cave and it is where Hal goes to be alone and not deal with the pressure of life. John was staring at a painting that Hal had as the boy came in and stared at John before he cleared his throat.

John jumped and glanced back to see Hal holding some of his clothes. "Um it's not much but it is some old clothes that I had lying around and I believed that they could fit you so here you go okay?" John nodded and took the offered clothes as he was about to slip off the sheet in front of Hal.

"Whoa! Go to the bathroom to change! There is one right here!" Hal directed him towards one as he smiled slightly to John and laughed uneasily. John blinked then nodded as he headed to the place that Hal pointed at but he really didn't understand why he had to be somewhere other then with Hal. He went to the bathroom though and got changed into the outfit as he hummed gently. He also liked to sing so he was glad that hadn't been taken away also but he wanted to play the piano so badly. He stretched his fingers in front of him and frowned as he swallowed slightly.

John got dressed and he went out to Hal who smiled slightly to him. "Um sorry for almost changing in front of you; I take it that it isn't really decent to do so?" John tilted his head to look at him. "Or dressing or what you said. I really don't do that sort of thing when I am in the water since we have no... Material like this..." John nodded as he looked down and rubbed the material between his fingers. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting actually as he glanced back up to him. "Um..." He was at a loss for words. Hal was just staring at him and it made him shift uncomfortably as he bit his lip. Why is it so hard to talk to him when he has always talked to the other beforehand.

"Something the matter?" John looked up at Hal as he heard him and saw the other looking at him, concern tracing all over his face. John shook his head and looked down after he said nothing, he wasn't sure what he'd be able to say. "Here lets go to dinner yeah? Would that be good for you?" John nodded and looked out the window to see it was getting dark. He bit his lip but he followed Hal to the dining hall to get food. "We'll eat there then go up to my room okay? We just stayed in this back house so you could change without people dunking you into some soapy water!" Hal smiled as he opened the back door for John and held it open for him.

John blinked but went into the palace and looked up to the high ceiling and sort of marveling how high it was. He couldn't even touch it whereas in his palace he could of swam up to it and touched it. They soon walked into the great dining hall as he marveled to it.

"Dinner will be ready soon, please wait out on the balcony." A servant came and said and Lil Hal nodded and lead John out there. John blinked but followed as he blushed.

"I have something to tell you John..." Lil Hal looked at him and John tilted his head to the side as he looked at the other. "I don't know if your species go for the same gender but like... I really like you and I have even wanted to be with you when you were yourself because whenever I saw you then I could feel my heart speed up and I was happy. So please... Will you be my boyfriend?" Lil Hal looked at him and smiled warmly.

John blinked, this was the first step in what he had to do correct? He smiled and nodded to Lil Hal. "Y-Yes I will be. But I have liked you for a while and I... I'm happy that you asked me, really I am..." John smiled and felt Lil Hal soon hug him and bring him close to his body to hug.

"I'm glad then." He smiled to John who smiled back to him.

* * *

A/N: Another Homstuck story, urgh I don't think this one is that good though and what not so like yeah. Read and review and the second part which will most likely be the final part will be up sooner or later.


End file.
